Start of Something Good
by MagnusBane800
Summary: Malec in high school. Alec meets Magnus on his first day of school. Their time together throughout the years to come. All human. Main Malec, with some Clace and Sizzy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay I'm here with another Malec fic. I didn't plan on posting this until next week but I am home sick today so I'm able to write all day long! I hope you guys like it. Oh and I had help with the title. Thanks so much to Intoxic for giving me the idea. You guys should totally check out her stories! She's awesome **

**Cassie owns them **

Alec woke up to banging on his door. "Alec!" Screamed his sister. "Alec! Get up. We have to go to school. Fine miss your first day, I don't care." He heard her sigh and stomp off clearly having given up. Alec groaned and got out of bed, dragging himself over to his walk-in closet to find something to wear. He was digging through a drawer in his black dresser when the door was closed by his cat Church. "Oh great. Out of all the doors you had to shut the one I can't ever get open."

Alec continued his search for clothes pushing this temporarily from his mind. Once he found the clothes he decided to wear, he walked over to the door pushing at the handle. "Lovely, stuck in the closet on my first day." Alec thought, frustrated. **(A/N I laughed way harder than I should've while writing this. Okay, Okay, back to story.)** He pushed at the door willing it to move. It became obvious this was getting him nowhere so he stepped back and kicked the door with his foot. The door swung open and instead of slamming into the wall it slammed into someone.

"Oww! Dude, what the hell?!" Jace yelled at him. "S-Sorry, Jace. I didn't mean to. The door was stuck." Alec told him awkwardly. "Its fine, come on we need to go... Alec! You're still in your pj's, hurry up!"

When they arrived at school Jace and Isabell hopped out of the car and headed straight for the school. Alec was slowly walking behind them, his head hung low. Once they entered the building all eyes turned toward the two Lightwoods in front. For the first time Alec was glad his brother and sister were outgoing and bold. This way not a single person was looking at him. Well that's what Alec thought at least.

They made their way to the office and got all the information they needed for the day. "Alec we're going to go. " Izzy told Alec. "Is that okay? You'll be alright won't you?" Alec nodded. "Okay, try and make some friends. You need them, you're always alone." She smiled at him and walked off with Jace. Alec sighed and made his way down the hall looking for his locker. He turned so he could see the numbers better when he ran right into someone.

Alec jerked his head up, then had to look higher than he thought. Tilting his head up a little more he founded the most intoxicating eyes he had ever seen. "Oh gosh... I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to r-run into you. "Alec stuttered. "Well aren't you cute." The mystery man said with a wink. Alec turned bright red and ducked his head. "Ohhhh even better." Alec stuttered another sorry and turned to go to his locker.

Once he reached it he tried numerous times to get it open. He was about to hit his locker when the man stepped in between him and his locker. "What's the code?" "Umm what?" Alec stuttered. "The code? To your locker." He said. "O-oh, S-Sorry, it's umm, 36, 11, 20." Alec muttered. After the mystery man got Alec's locker open he stepped to the side to allow Alec to put stuff inside.

"I'm Magnus Bane by the way." _"Ahhh so that's his name. Strange."_ Alec thought. "I'm Alec." "Is that short for something?" Magnus asked curiously. "Alexander, but I don't like being called that. I like Alec much better." "Mmmm I like Alexander. It's much sexier." Magnus told Alec with a wink. "I'll see ya around… Alexander."

Alec was stunned. He didn't even notice when the bell rang until he saw the halls were almost completely empty. "Shit." He closed his locker and ran off to his homeroom class. He walked into the room, his head low. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the room..." He said lamely. "That's alright. I'm Ms. Fray. You can take a seat." She pointed to the only desk left, all the way in the back of the room. As he looked up to make his way back he saw a very glittery man with gorgeous yellow, green eyes. Eyes that he would never forget. The eyes of Magnus Bane.

**A/N: Did you like it? Should I continue it? Is there anything you feel I should change or add? Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. Wow you are all so amazing. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! They really encourage me to write more. Sorry this is kinda short. I just really wanted to get something out there. I'm sorry for any typos. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing! Sadly **

Alec was sitting in the desk next to Magnus, staring intently at the wood grain. He was trying to focus on what Ms. Fray was saying. Something about forms that needed to be turned in. His mind started to drift back to the gorgeous man sitting next to him. Just when he finally tuned out all thoughts of Magnus a small piece of paper made its way into view on his desk.

"_Hello darling"_ was written on the paper in Magnus's neat script. Alec took a pen out of his jacket pocket and wrote with shaky hands _"Hi"_ under Magnus's writing and slid it back. Alec waited, impatiently, for the note to return but before it did they were all dismissed to go to their first class. Alec stood quickly and made to bolt out of the classroom when he felt someone grab his wrist.

"Where are you off to so fast?" a velvety voice asked from behind him. Alec blushed and turned to look at Magnus, "oh, uh, H-History."

"Same! Come on, we'll walk together" Magnus started walking to the door with Alec trailing behind him. Once they were in the hall Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him through the swarm of students crowding the hallway. As soon as they were past all the pushing and shoving Alec pulled his hand back and put it in his pocket.

"So Alexander, you're new here." It was more of a statement than a question. "Um… yeah, how did you know?"

"I think I'd remember seeing someone as beautiful as you." Alec felt his face getting hot, signaling that he was blushing. "Y-You think I'm… beautiful?"

"Alec, darling, have you looked in a mirror recently? Anyone with eyes can tell that you're beautiful." Alec's blush grew stronger and he kept his eyes trained on the floor.

The two walked into their World History class and Alec went straight to the desk in the back corner of the room. Magnus followed and sat in the desk next to him. Alec could feel Magnus' eyes on him and it made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Magnus?"

"Hmm, yes sweetheart?"

"W-Why are you staring at me?"

"Just admiring your beauty" Magnus told him with a wink, then turned to face the front of the classroom. After History they both went their separate ways. Alec dragged through his classes up until lunch. "Alec!" Izzy screamed and ran over to him.

"Hey Izzy. How was your classes?"

"Ehh okay I guess. Come on lets go sit, Jace is over here." The siblings walked over and sat down where Jace was. They all talked about random stuff, school, people, etc. Alec looked around the cafeteria, trying to spot Magnus. Izzy noticed this and told Jace to go get her something to drink so she could confront Alec. After Jace was gone she turned to Alec and asked, "Sooo Alec, who are you looking for?"

"Uhm what? No one, why do you think I'm looking for someone?" He said without looking at her.

"Oh come on Alec. You've been scanning the lunch room since we sat down. So, is he hot?" Alec whipped his head around to look at her. "What?!"

"Ohhhh so he is. What's his name then?"

"Izzy, stop. I barley know him. He doesn't like me anyways so it doesn't matter."

"Who doesn't like you?" Came a voice from behind them. Alec spun around in his chair looking up at none other than Magnus.

**A/N: Alright so I have a few things to say. I am going through some stuff so updates will not be frequent. I am sorry and I am definitely not asking for you all to feel sorry for me. I just want everyone to know that I'm not quitting on writing or anything like that. Updates will be about twice every month, maybe 3 times at the most. Review if you feel like it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everybody! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Sorry this is later than I was hoping. I had to force myself to take a much needed break and write this chapter. Things have been so crazy but I felt bad for this taking a while so I made it quite a bit longer than the last. I hope you all like it. I'm sorry if there are any errors. **

**Update: Sorry I posted this chapter earlier but I forgot to add my responses to the guests that reviewed! Nothing else changed! **

**Reviewers: **

**Vhs: Don't worry I'll be okay! I don't mind you asking. Thank you for your review!**

**Malec is my OTP: OMG! I love your "username" **

"_Who doesn't like you?" Came a voice from behind them. Alec spun around in his chair looking up at none other than Magnus. _

"What? Um no-no one likes me.." Alec told Magnus turning back to the table.

"Oh really? Well, I can't imagine why." Magnus glanced over and saw Izzy looking at him. He winked at her and walked over to his own lunch table.

"By the angel, Alec!" Izzy all but screamed. "That was Magnus Bane, like _the _Magnus Bane." Alec looked at her and shrugged "Yeah… and?"

"Alec! Don't you get it! Magnus is sexy, and he likes you." Alec blushed and looked away. "You like him." Izzy smirked.

"I-I do not! He's just a friend and even if I did like him, which I don't, it wouldn't matter because he does not like me."

"Alec, you never see this kinda stuff. Like two years ago when I said Marlee liked you, I was right. Or last year when I told you that Scott guy liked you, I was right. You have to trust me on this stuff. Magnus likes you, and you obviously like him so-"

"I-It's not... obvious." Alec whispered. Izzy continued as if he hadn't said anything.

"You should ask him out." "Izzy! I am not going to... Ask him out. No. Not happening."

"Oh come on Alec wh-"Just then Jace plopped down in his seat. "Here ya go Iz." He tossed her a water bottle and looked at Alec. They talked about sports and Jace told Alec about this new girl he met, Clary. As soon as Jace started on about Clary he couldn't stop. It was Clary this and Clary that. It annoyed Alec to no end. All he wanted was for Jace to talk about him like that. But Jace is straight, and he would only ever love Alec as his brother.

After lunch Alec parted from Jace and Izzy to make his way to Chemistry. While walking out the door into the courtyard Alec heard his name being called, by a voice he knew all too well. He stopped and turned around to allow Magnus to catch up with him.

"Hey Alec." Magnus smiled. Alec smiled back shyly and looked at his feet as they walked through the hallway together. They talked, well Magnus talked, about random stuff mostly school. Magnus asked about Izzy and Jace, Alec just said they're his siblings and left it at that. When they reached the Chemistry room Alec slowed to a stop, looking up at Magnus.

"Well this is my, um, classroom so…" "Really?" Magnus smiled. "It's mine too." He walked past a slightly startled looking Alec into the classroom.

In Chemistry, like all his other classes, his teacher Mr. Branwell was going over the handbook. Half way through Alec stopped listening all together, he had heard this speech way too many times. As he sat there in boredom a white piece of paper slid on his desk, much like in homeroom.

_So Alexander we have chemistry together ;) _Alec felt himself blush and he wrote back, _was that supposed to be funny? _

He handed the paper back to Magnus without looking at him. He heard Magnus chuckle slightly before the sound of the pencil scratching on the paper once again. The rest of the period went by in the same manner. When the bell rang Alec got up and almost walked out of the room when he decided to wait for Magnus.

Magnus looked surprised, "Hey! You didn't bolt this time!"

"I-I um-"

"Relax daring I was only joking."

"What class do you have next?" Alec asked as they made their way out of the classroom. "Trigonometry"

"Oh, okay." Alec looked disappointed. "It's alright darling, I'll see you in gym last period." Magnus smiled. "Wait what? H-how did you know..?" Magnus only winked and walked off into the sea of students.

Alec was bored out of his mind in English. Sure, his teacher was nice and all, she's actually the wife of his Chemistry teacher. Charlotte and Henry are their names, _I wonder if they have any kids that go to the school,_ Alec thought instead of paying attention. _They're quite young though so maybe not. _Alec pondered this for some time before his mind made its way to Magnus. _Izzy was right, I do like Magnus. But it doesn't matter he won't ever like me. What if he does? No. He doesn't, I'm just his nerdy friend. He probably only talks to me so he has someone to help him if he starts to fail classes. Izzy could be right though. She was right every other time. But not this time. _Alec spent all of English like this. Arguing with himself over if Izzy is right or not. He was glad when the bell rang so he could get to gym. He was tired of sitting through all his classes.

Once he got to the locker room he found out that no one had to dress out since it's the first day. Apparently they didn't have to until next week. Which Alec was happy about. He put his bag down and was about to sit on one of the benches when someone jumped on his back. He stumbled forward and the person got off laughing.

"Jace! I almost fell!"

"Oh lighten up would you." Alec rolled his eyes and sat down next to Jace. Alec kept looking at the door waiting for Magnus to come in but he never did. Coach Morgenstern told everyone to go into the gym. Jace got up and looked at Alec.

"I-I'll be out it a minute." Alec told him and with a shrug Jace walked out after the class. Alec sighed and stood up.

"Hello darling" Whispered a deep voice in Alec's ear. He shivered and slowly turned around already knowing who it was.

"M-Magnus. When did you get here?"

"I've been here longer than you sweetie. Come on let's go!" Magnus laced his fingers through Alec's and pulled him to the gym.

When they walked in Alec yanked his hand back, blushing, and not looking at Magnus. "Alec, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alec said and walked over to Jace. "So, Alec you and Magnus." Jace said suggestively. "Shut up Jace. He's just a friend and I'm not even gay." Alec glared.

"Are you sure?"

Alec was shocked. Luckily he was saved by coach. They were told to get into pairs and work on passing the basket balls.

"Look man, I'm just saying. I mean you've never dated anyone. You don't notice when a girl flirts with you, and you I've never even seen you look at a girl before. I think Magnus is the only person you have showed any interest in besides me and Iz. Alec, you know you can tell me anything right? I'll still love you no matter what." Jace told Alec seriously. "I-I know Jace."

"Alec, really you can tell me anything."

"Okay Jace. I got it. Can we play know?"

The class cleaned up about 10 minutes before final bell. Jace and Alec were sitting together in the locker room waiting for the bell to ring. They didn't talk, not since what happened during class. When the bell rang Jace looked at Alec and said "I'll meet you at your car." Then he walked away. Alec sighed and slowly followed after him. He felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him from walking any farther.

"Alec? Are you okay?" Magnus asked him concerned. "Yeah Magnus, I'm fine." Magnus didn't look convinced but let it go anyway. "So I wanted to ask you a question. I'm hosting a party tonight, I was thinking maybe you would come?"

"I don't know. Parties aren't really my thing." Alec said and tried to walk away from Magnus. But Magnus wasn't having that so he walked with him. "Come on Alec please? You'll have fun. I promise. If you don't you can leave and I'll never ask you to go to a party ever again." Alec sighed, again, "Can my brother and sister come too?" Alec asked.

Magnus grinned and nodded his head. "Okay, we'll come."

"Great!" Magnus pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Alec. "Here's my number and address. The party starts at 9 tonight. I'll see ya then darling." And with a wink Magnus was gone leaving Alec wondering what he just did.

**A/N: Review please! I know you all are there and they really help me. Maybe 15 before chapter three? I've already started writing it so as soon as I get 15 reviews I will post it. I promise! Oh and if anyone has anything they would think me to add, or change PM or leave a review. Also do you guys think I should add TID characters, like Will and Jem, maybe Tessa? Or no. I have Henry and Charlotte but I'm not sure if I should add them too. And if I do what pairings should I do? Will/Jem, Will/Tessa, or Jem/Tessa? Thank you all sooooo much. I'm going to shut up now and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Wow, this is early! I know I said 15 reviews but I was so happy when I got 4 overnight so I decided to finish this quickly and go ahead and post it! I'm sorry for any typos as I wrote this quickly. **

**I own nothing! I forgot to add this last chapter but whatever we all know none of us own them! If we did COLS would **_**not **_**have ended how it did. **

"Alexander Lightwood! Where have you been?" Izzy screamed at Alec as he approached the car.

"Relax Iz, I was talking to someone" Alec said as he walked past her getting into the driver's seat of the car. "Ohhhh someone…. Like Magnus?" Shea asked with a wink.

"Actually yes. It was Magnus." Alec replied, snappily as Jace and Izabelle got in the car. "Do you guys have plans tonight?"

"No, why?" Jace and Iz said at the same time and then proceeded to glare at each other for whatever reason Alec didn't know. "I got invited to a party and wa-"

"Wait, what?" "You, Alexander Lightwood, got invited to a party?" Jace and Izzy said cutting Alec off. "Guys! Shut up. Yes I got invited to a party. Yes I'm going. Would you too please come with me?" Alec told them all in one breath before they could interrupt him again.

"Yeah sure whatever" Jace shrugged.

"Oh my god! I'm going to pick out your clothes, and do your hair, maybe add a little makeup! Alec you'll look great!" Izzy screeched, practically jumping in her seat. "Isabelle! No. You are not doing my makeup. Clothes, fine. Hair… fine. But Makeup? No. That's where I draw the line."

"Please Alec! It will look goof I promise you'll like it, if you don't you can take it off and I'll never ask you to wear any again." She pleaded.

_Great, she sounds just like Magnus. _"Fine, whatever."

**7:00 that night**

Alec was sitting on his bed while he waited for Izzy to finish digging through his closet. She had been at it for at least 20 minutes now and to be honest Alec was slightly worried. When she finally did come out she was caring two shirts and a pair of black jeans that he didn't even know he owned. "Here" She handed him the jeans. "Put these on."

Alec went to undress when he realized Isabelle was watching him. "Umm Iz, could you turn around?"

"Seriously Alec? I'm your sister." She complained but turned to face the wall anyways.

Alec got into the jeans with some difficulties and told Iz she could turn back around. "These jeans are way too tight. I'm not wearing them."

"Stop acting like a child! You are wearing them. It's a party, you can't wear your baggy jeans with holes in them. Now. We have to decide which shirt you should wear. I like both." She gave him the two shirts and he set them on the bed to look at them. One was white with black swirling patterns on it and the other was midnight blue with a slight shimmer on it. "Not the blue one. It's sparkly Isabelle!"

"Shut up and try it on. I'm sure Magnus would like it." She smirked.

Alec picked up the shirt and put it on. It was tighter than his other shirts but he had to admit, he did look good in it. "That one! Definitely that one! Follow me its time for hair and makeup." She got up and went to her bathroom. Alec followed her as demanded with a groan.

When in the bathroom Izzy made Alec sit in the desk chair she brought from her room. He complied as she started going through all his hair and makeup products. She put gel in his hair and made it look more controlled, but still messy.

Then she took light blue eye shadow and put it all over his eyelids, blending it upwards. Then she used black eyeliner with dark blue glitter in it and made a thin line across his upper lash line, flicking her wrist at the end so the line went straight up on the edges of his eyes. When she finished she said he could look in mirror.

Alec was shocked. He didn't think makeup could change someone so much. _Wow, Izzy was right. I do look good. _Of course he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of this so he said, "Yeah it's okay I guess."

"Okay?! You look amazing! Magnus won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

"Whatever Iz. Like I said earlier, he doesn't like me. Just, go get ready and tell Jace to get ready too. We have to leave soon." And with that he was back in his own room waiting for his siblings to finish.

At 8:30 Alec heard Jace screaming his name from downstairs. Alec hopped off his bed slipping on his combat boots and putting his cell in his pocket. He walked down the stairs and saw Jace and Isabelle waiting at the front door.

"Oh my god. Alec? Are you wearing makeup?" Jace ran over to him. "Yes Jace. Is everyone ready?" Having both nod he opened the door and they all made their way to his car.

Alec drove to Magnus' and had to park in the street about a block away. The three out of four Lightwood siblings walked down the dark Brooklyn Street toward Magnus Bane's house. Alec was extremely nervous. _What if Magnus thinks I look awful? What if I get in the way and he makes me leave? What if he ignores me? _

Alec was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize how close they had gotten until he was on Magnus's doorstep. Jace rang the doorbell and hey all waited for it be answered. When the door opened Magnus was standing there frowning. As soon as his eyes landed on Alec he grinned.

"Hello, do come in." The younger two of the three ran inside and were instantly lost in the crowd, leaving Alec alone with Magnus. Alec glanced at Magnus through his eyelashes just in time to see Magnus looking him up and down.

"Well darling. You" Magnus leaned forward and whispered in Alec's ear, "positively edible." He then took hold of Alec's hind dragging a very embarrassed 17 year old with him.

**A/N: Well what did everyone think? Sorry the party hasn't really started yet. This chapter was just getting so long that I had to cut it short. Do you guys think I should do Magnus's POV? Like maybe his first day at school? Or before the party as he is getting ready? Or I can always just leave it in Alec's POV and get on with the party next chapter. I've had one person ask for Will/Tessa and another ask for Will/Jem so I am waiting to get more responses to decide what pairing to do. Thanks everyone! Maybe 20 reviews before the next chapter since this one was early. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Look! Another early update because I love you all! It's about 11PM where I am so I've posted a chapter a day for the past three days! I got a lot of people asking for Magnus POV so that's what I did here. I went back and read last chapter and there was a lot of errors so if you go back they should all be fixed. **

**I don't own **_**anything **_

"_Great!" Magnus pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Alec. "Here's my number and address. The party starts at 9 tonight. I'll see ya then darling." And with a wink Magnus was gone leaving Alec wondering what he just did._

**Magnus POV**

After walking away from Alec Magnus all but ran over to his car where Camille and Ragnor were waiting. "Magnus? You okay?" Camille asked concerned.

"Yes! I'm great!" He answered grinning.

"Well see that's exactly why I think something is wrong." Camille laughed.

"Shut up Camille. I'm happy, don't ruin it."

"Fine, fine, why are you so happy? Did your little boy toy finally agree to date you? Let's see I'm thinking tradition wedding wi-"

"Camille! Stop it! We're not getting married! All I did was invite him to my party tonight." Magnus snapped.

"Wait, wait. He's coming to the party?" Ragnor spoke up.

"Yes he is. Now come on we need to go so I can get home and get ready!" Magnus half shouted at them as he jumped in his car.

Once the three friends made it to Magnus' house they started to set up for the party. Everyone was moving furniture to make room for a dance floor, and getting the bar in the kitchen ready to go. They were able to get music, decorations, lighting, food, etc., all done by 5:00 which gave them all enough time to get ready. Well maybe not Magnus…

Camille and Ragnor had clothes at Magnus' house since they were over so much. They both got dressed and Camille redid her makeup and then they were ready.

"CAMILLE!" Camille almost fell off the couch along with Ragnor when they heard Magnus screech from his bedroom.

Camille jumped up and ran to her friends room opening the door slowly, slightly afraid of what she might find. Stepping inside she looked around to see clothes everywhere, hair and makeup products all over the floor next to Magnus' vanity, and a very distressed looking Magnus sitting on his bed.

"I have nothing to wear! All my makeup is old and boring by now! And I do the same thing to my hair every day! How am I supposed to win Alexander over if I look like this?" He gestured to himself.

"Okay, first, Magnus you already one him over. I've seen the way he looks at you during school. I didn't think it was possible for someone to fall so hard so fast."

"Nor did I" Magnus whispered to himself.

"Secondly," Camille continued, not having heard Magnus speak. "Because I am the greatest friend in the entire world, I will help you get ready. Now let's see what we have to deal with." She walked over to Magnus' closet and started sifting through his clothes.

At about 8 that night Camille still had yet to find something Magnus deemed "Alec Worthy". Camille was ready to give up and call it quits when Magnus launched off the bed and bolted to the back of his closet, almost nocking Camille down in the process. "Jesus Magnus, what is your deal?"

"I found it Cam! The perfect outfit! Out, you can see when I am done getting ready." He shoved her out the door slamming it shut.

Magnus got dressed, did his makeup, and was almost completely done with his hair when his doorbell rang. Screaming at Camille and Ragnor to get it since he wasn't done yet Magnus rushed to get done before all his guests arrive. He was putting the finishing touches on his hair when his bedroom door opened. Spinning around he saw Camille standing in the door way. "Magnus your party started 10min ago come on!"

Magnus stood there smiling, "Well? How do I look?"

Looking at Magnus more closely Camille noticed what Magnus was wearing. Nearly painted on black, leather pants that were stuffed into the tops of lightly laced cobalt blue combat boots, he also had on a purple studded vest that was left open over a muscle tee. His makeup was a blue and purple smoky eye that matched his outfit, and his hair was left down framing his face with a few streaks of glitter in it.

"Wow Mags, you look great. If Alec doesn't appreciate this I might just have to slap some sense into that boy. Now let's go, he could already be here." She added with a wink.

As soon as she said it Magnus ran out of his room and over to the window by the front door. He stood there waiting, trying to see the Lightwoods walk up to his doorstep but after 5 minutes Magnus grew impatient. He spun on his heels and was making his way to the kitchen so he could grab something to eat when the sound of his doorbell rang though his house.

He turned and ran back to the front door slamming into someone that was walking behind Magnus. Muttering a sorry Magnus finally made it to the door. He was about to open it when he realized it might not even be Alec. As soon as this thought invaded his mind he was frowning. He swung the door open and saw three people standing before him. Turning his head slightly to the side he saw Alec. After telling them they could come in Alec's siblings ran inside leaving Magnus and Alec alone.

Magnus looked Alec up and down, shocked at how the he looked. He almost didn't recognize him. _Isabelle must have dressed him. I wonder how long it took to get him to agree to that. _Magnus looked closer just as Alec looked up at him slightly. _Oh. My. God. The boy is wearing makeup. _Magnus felt his eyes widen slightly and his knees start to go weak.

"Well darling. You" Magnus leaned forward and whispered in Alec's ear, "Look positively edible." He then took hold of Alec's hand dragging a very embarrassed 17 year old with him.

**A/N: Was it what you all were hoping for? I don't know I kinda feel like it's just a bad filler chapter but it's what you asked for so I'm hoping that everyone liked it! I have decided what I'm doing with the TID characters so that's good! We'll get into the party next chapter. Finally I know I know. If anyone has anything they want to happen during the party let me know in a review or PM me and I'll do my best to put it in. Thanks everyone! Review of you want to. They help me update faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been what, 4 weeks? I'm so sorry! I've had testing for the past three weeks and today was the last day so yay! I'm hoping to get back on track. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**I own nothing :( **

* * *

Alec was pulled through his friend's house. The loud music hurt his ears and the neon lights stung his eyes. He looked around for Jace and Izzy, but they had disappeared into the crowd. Magnus quickly made his way through the sea of people, pushing him into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" Magnus asked, being the good host he always is… Sometimes.

"Uh, no I'm okay. I don't drink.." Alec told him, looking down at his shoes.

"I do have other drinks besides ones with alcohol you know."

Alec blushed, glancing up at Magnus. "W-Water's fine"

Magnus smiled at him getting him a glass of water. "Here"

Alec took the glass thanking him quietly. He turned around, looking at the party. There was a lot of people here, most of which he didn't know. Magnus walked up behind him, placing a hand on his back and leaning down to his ear. "Do you want to dance?"

Alec gasped, jumping forward slightly. He spun around looking at Magnus, his face quickly become red. Magnus grinned at his reaction, which only seemed to worsen the boys blush. He started stuttering, something about not knowing how to dance. After he finished he turned around and walked away from Magnus, as fast as he could. He weaved his way through the people, finding a dark corner. Alec walked over and sat down on the floor, his back resting against the wall. He placed his glass on the floor, putting his head in his hands, letting out a frustrated groan.

Magnus stood shocked. He was expecting a rise out of Alec but he didn't think he would run away from him. He let out a long sigh, walking off in the direction Alec went. When he finally found him he walked over and crouched down in front Alec. "Alexander?"

Alec lowered him head more, refusing to look up a Magnus. "Come on Alec, please look at me."

The younger slowly raised his head, looking at Magnus. "See that wasn't so hard. Why did you run away?"

"I… I didn't… I don't…" Alec sighed, "People."

"People?" Magnus was confused. Alec nodded at him. "I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what you mean by that."

"They can't see me.. With you." Alec looked down again. Magnus started putting things together. Alec blushing at everything he says, jumping when he's close, not wanting people to see them together, Alec is in the closet. Magnus stood up, "Give me your hand"

"I'm so- Wait, what?" Alec looked up puzzled. Magnus held his hand out, motioning Alec to take it. Which he eventually did, standing slowly. Magnus turned around, pulling Alec around the edge of the room. "Magnus, where are we going?"

Magnus ignored him, opening the door they stopped at. He looked around, sensing that no one was watching them he pushed Alec inside, following him and shutting the door. "Magnus? W-Why are we in your bedroom?" Alec stood frozen to the spot.

"Oh relax, you didn't want anyone to see us. Well no one can see us. So, Alexander, will you dance with me?" Magnus asked him again.

"But Magnus, I don't know how to dance.."

"It's simple, really. Come on, I'll teach you. Give me your hands." Alec did, with some hesitation. His hands were placed on Magnus' hips. Alec started to tense again, "Darling, please relax." He did, barley. Realizing this was all he was going to get from the boy, Magnus placed his own hands around Alec's neck, pulling him closer so they were almost touching. Alec's blush got worse as time went on. "Just follow my lead"

Magnus began to sway his hips in time with the slightly muffled music coming from the loft. Alec face became redder, if that's even possible. Alec tried to move like Magnus, which just resulted in him embarrassing himself. Magnus moved so fluidly, Alec was positive he looked stupid. Eventually he gave up, stopping his movements completely. He heard Magnus sigh, "Honey, you weren't doing bad"

"Yeah, but I wasn't doing well either." Alec shot back. Magnus looked at him, a small smile playing on his lips. Alec's head dipped down so he didn't know Magnus had stepped closer to him until he felt him. He flinched and went to move back, but Magnus moved faster. His arms were wrapped around Alec's waist before he could move anywhere. Alec's hips were pulled against the others, lightly. "Now move with me" Magnus smiled.

Alec nodded, not meeting him eyes. Magnus slowly started moving his hips, the other also swaying his. After a few minutes Alec got the hang of it. He actually started enjoying himself. Magnus placed a finger under Alec's chin, tilting his head up so they were looking at each other. "Love the eyeliner darling"

"Don't get used to it." He chuckled "Izzy made me, I'm never doing it again."

Magnus pouted. "Oh no, don't you give me that look" Alec smiled. "And what if do?" Magnus smirked

Alec stuttered, flushing slightly. He moved his hands up, wrapping them around Magnus' neck. Magnus leaned down, ghosting his breath over Alec's lips. Alec closed his eyes and was about to lean up when the door swung open. Alec jumped back from Magnus, snapping his head over to the door. A girl with long, curly blond hair stood grinning in the doorway. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked.

Magnus said "Yes." The same time Alec said "No." They both looked at each other briefly before turning their attention back to the blond. She laughed, "Never mind, I'll just be going" She turned on her heels, walking out and shutting the door behind her.

The two boys looked at each other. Magnus stepped towards Alec, placing a hand on his cheek. He leaned down, pausing to wait for Alec to lean up. Instead he pulled away. "I-I should.. Go." Then Alec all but bolted out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Camille ruined it! I know, I know sorry! Please review, I got less on my last chapter than normal :( See you guys next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's kinda short, enjoy.**

**I don't own anything (Do I even have to say this, I mean really) **

Magnus looked at the door Alec just left through. _So close, damn it!_He stalked out of the room in search of his friend Camille. After asking around he found her in the kitchen, sipping some drink. "You."

"What about me?" She smirked. "We were so close Cam! We almost kissed and then had to barge in and ruin it! He ran off, for the second time tonight and I don't know where he went!" He took a deep breath. "He probably went home.. Tell everyone the party's over, I'm going to bed."

"Oh come on Magnus, it's not that bi-"

"No Camille, don't. Please... Just tell everyone to go home." And with that he walked back to him room, collapsing on his bed. It took him hours to fall asleep and when he finally did he dreamed of a certain blue-eyed teenager.

The next day at school Alec avoided Magnus at all costs. Alec wouldn't look at Magnus, nor at the notes he received during class. During lunch he went to the library, and at PE he changed in the bathroom and ran his laps. He did everything with Jace, leaving Magnus alone.

The entire week continued in this fashion, Magnus trying to talk to Alec, only to be ignored. By Friday Magnus had, had enough. At the end of PE Magnus got dressed as fast as he could, then ran to the bathroom, walking inside. He found Alec just as he walked out of one of the stalls. Alec looked like a deer caught in headlights. He glanced franticly to the door, making Magnus quickly step in front of it so Alec couldn't leave. "Alexander, this has gone on long enough. Why are you avoiding me?"

Alec looked down, biting his lip. "I-I'm sorry Magnus..."

"Why did you run away at the party?"

"... I don't know?" Alec glanced up at him. "Darling?"

"I guess.. I'm just-" Alec sighed loudly before saying in a small voice, "I'm scared Magnus."

"But, sweetie, what do you have to be scared of?"

"What people will think of me? How I will be treated. I'm not ready for everyone to know that I'm… I'm sorry Magnus." Alec dipped his head down again. Magnus stepped forward, lightly taking ahold of the shorter boys chin, tilting it up to look into his eyes. "I don't care about that Alexander. I don't care if you're not out and no one knows about us. We'll know about us. That's all that matters. I just want to be with you. Knowing that you're mine and mine only." He leaned down, resting their foreheads together.

Alec was blushing furiously, "R-Really? You a-actually mean all that?"

Magnus smiled, "Of course I do." He leaned down, brushing their lips together. Alec stood frozen, not sure what to do. Magnus pulled the others chin closer, kissing him harder. Alec closed his eyes and slowly started responding, stepping slightly closer to the taller boy. Magnus dropped his hand, slipping it around Alec's waist. Alec placed his hands around Magnus' neck, deepening the kiss. Alec felt Magnus nip lightly at his bottom lip, making Alec gasp slightly. Magnus used this to his advantage, he slipped his tongue into Alec's mouth, running it along the roof of his mouth. Alec sighed contently, pulling Magnus even closer to him. They kissed like that for about 5 minutes, or maybe it was 5 hours, Alec couldn't tell the difference. Magnus eventually pulled back, looking down at Alec. Alec smiled shyly up at him, his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. "I should go" Alec told him stepping back and toward the door.

"This is becoming a regular thing with you Alec, and I'm not entirely sure I like it." He smiled

"S-Sorry, I mean… my brother and sister… they're waiting for me and-"

"Relax darling, I was only joking. Before you go, are you busy tomorrow?"

"No. Unless you count listening to Jace talk about that Clary girl busy." Alec glanced up at him.

"Come over?" Magnus asked hopefully. Alec bit his lip slightly. "Um, y-yeah sure. What time?"

"Whenever, as long as it's not before noon" Magnus stepped closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow"

**A/N: Did you like it? It's not too short right, it's a fast update and you got the first Malec kiss so I think it's pretty good! Please review, is it too much to ask for 4 reviews before the next chapter? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks guys! I got 4 reviews so here's the next chapter. **

**I don't own TMI!**

* * *

Alec stood starring at the bathroom door. *we kissed... But.. He doesn't like me or anything right? Why would he..* His thoughts were cut off as the door swung open. "Alec, come on. What are you doing just standing here? I want to go home" Jace snapped at him.

"Right.. Sorry" the two walked out, making their way to the car in silence. Izzy yelled at him for making them wait the entire way home, but Alec couldn't be bothered to care. He and Magnus kissed. And that's all he could focus on.

When they got home they all went to their respective rooms. Alec sat in bed thinking about how tomorrow was going to turn out. His position changed too many times to count, and it didn't stop until his mom screamed for him from downstairs. He got up walking to the kitchen where he knew she would be. It was dinner time, _when had it gotten so late?_

After dinner Alec went back up to his room. He planned to go to sleep right away, but of course, he couldn't get the glitter man out of his head. By the time he finally fell asleep it was about midnight.

* * *

Alec walked to Magnus' house Saturday afternoon. He got there and knocked, waiting for an answer. When the door swung open he couldn't help but stare. _Magnus really is beautiful_ "Hello darling" He greeted. And then he smiled that perfect smile that makes Alec's insides melt. "H-Hi" He laughed and stepped out of the door. "Magnus? I thought we were staying here?" He asked confused.

"I figured we could go to lunch, come on it will be fun" he took the boys hand and pulled him down the street, hailing a taxi. Alec got in followed by Magnus, they rode all the way to Central Park. Nervous didn't even begin to describe how Alec was feeling. _I can't be in public with Magnus. What if someone sees us?! No, calm down. I'm fine. It's Magnus. It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with him._

They walked through the park and then Magnus guided them over to a bench. The two sat down, too close for comfort. Magnus took the others hand causing him to tense, and then he put and arm around him. Alec heard laughing coming from behind him, followed by multiple people calling, "Fag!" Alec glanced back seeing a group of guys making their way to them. Alec ducked his head, scooting away from Magnus. "Oh come on Alec. Who cares what they say."

"I do!" Alec looked up at him, tears threatening to spill. They boys had reached the bench by this time. "Hey Magnus, you're not actually seeing this looser are you?" One of them asked.

Magnus laughed getting up, moving to stand next to them. "Of course I'm not."

"W-What? Magnus..?" Alec was looking at him.

"Really Alec? You honestly think I could be with someone like you? You're nothing. It was all an act. You're not beautiful at all. In fact you should keep wearing your hair over your face. Protect people from having to look at you. God knows I suffered enough for the entire city." By this point Alec was crying freely. He couldn't stop.

"It was a bet Alec. You're just a bet. And that's all you'll ever be." One of the guys handed Magnus a twenty. "And frankly, I don't care if I even see you again" with that Magnus and the rest turned and walked away from him.

* * *

Alec awoke with a gasp, sitting straight up in bed. He was breathing hard and his cheeks felt warm. Pressing a hand to his cheek he realized he was crying. He had cried in his sleep due to his dream. Alec sighed loudly, curling up under his covers. He looked over and the clock on his bedside table. 11:17.

_Oh no. I have to leave soon to go to Magnus'. How am I supposed to go over there after that dream? What if that's all I am to him. I'm nothing._ After arguing with himself over whether or no he should go, Alec got out of bed and got ready. He told his mom he was going to the library to help another student with studying and that he would be home later. She agreed and told him to be home by 8.

Alec walked to Magnus' just like in his dream. When he knocked he was in a slight panic. Magnus opened the door, "Hello darling" he greeted. Alec's breathing picked up at him saying the same words from his dream. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Alec nodded, not looking up. Magnus moved to take Alec's hand, causing the boy to gasp and jump back. Magnus let his hand drop, "Will you at least come in?" He held the door open.

Magnus told Alec to sit on the couch while he got them something to drink. Alec was looking around, Magnus' loft looked extremely different without a party going on.

When Magnus returned he handed Alec a glass of water and sat down next to him.

Alec tensed slightly. "Alec, are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine.." He definitely wasn't fine.

"You do-" Alec cut him off.

"Do you like me Magnus?" Alec blurted out.

"What? Of course I do. Why do yo-" He was cut off again.

"But really? I'm not just some game for you?"

Magnus looked at Alec in shock. "No Alec. You're not just some game." He scooted closed, placing a hand on Alec knee, making him flinch. "Why would you like that?"

Alec glanced up at him, "N-Never mind."

Magnus sighed, leaning away from him. "I'm sorry Magnus.. It's.. It's just..."

Alec put his head in his hands, closing him eyes.

Magnus scooted back over to Alec, placing an arm around him and pulling him to his chest. Alec clung to him as Magnus rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I don't know how someone like you could be with someone like me" Alec mumbled into Magnus' shirt.

"What do you mean Alec?"

"I'm nothing.. I'm not beautiful, I'm in the closest. You can't even tell people you're with me... I'm not worth it." Alec pulled away, standing up and walking over to the door. Magnus got up and followed.

"Let's face it Magnus. You're better off without me." Alec moved to grab the door handle.

"No." Magnus spun Alec around, pinning him to the door. "No I'm not. I'm not better off without you. Alec, you are beautiful and you are worth it. Don't think you're not. I told you yesterday that I don't care if you're in the close or not. I just want to be with you," he poked the boys' chest. "Because I'm falling for you harder and faster than I have ever fallen for anyone."

Alec was silent, his eyes looking away. Magnus tilted the others head up, leaning down to kiss him softly. Alec slowly loosened up, kissing him back, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck. Magnus placed his hands on Alec's hips, sliding his tongue across the younger boys' lips. Alec opened his mouth slightly, allowing Magnus to slip his tongue into Alec's mouth. Alec didn't know what he was doing to he followed the others lead.

Magnus slid their tongues together, getting Alec to move his own tongue against Magnus'. They both sighed, Alec moving a hand up into Magnus' hair, and Magnus tightening his hold on the boys' hips, pushing closer to him. Magnus bit at Alec's bottom lip, making him moan softly and tug at Magnus' hair. This in turn made Magnus moan, slipping a leg in between Alec's. At the feeling of Magnus' arousal was pressing into his hip, Alec froze.

Magnus quickly stepped back, breathing heavily. "I-I'm sorry Magnus... I just.. I've never done this before." Alec looked down at the floor.

"Hey," Magnus placed a hand on Alec's cheek. "It's okay. Come on, we can go watch a movie if you want." Alec nodded, so the two prepared popcorn and picked a movie, hitting play they both curled up with each other on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: …. You don't hate me do you? It was just a dream so it's okay! :) hank you to everyone that, reads, follows, favorites, and reviews this story! 4 more reviews for the next chapter? Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Sorry This should've been posted Saturday night but I got busy, soooo here ya go. Enjoy**

**I don't own TMI *cries***

* * *

_**-1 Week Later—**_

Magnus was sitting on Alec's bed waiting for him to get back from the kitchen. He eventually shifted so he was laying down. He didn't know what was taking so long, Alec's mom called him down to help with something. She said he would only be a few minutes but Magnus had been waiting for like 20. He was growing tired, and after a couple more minutes he fell asleep.

"Magnus?" Someone whisper yelled. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, "Isabelle? What are doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Where's Alec?" She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Your mom stole him. He's been downstairs for like," He checked the time on his phone. "Half an hour"

She pondered this for a moment before getting up and walking over to the door. Magnus heard a click, signaling that she locked the door. He was suddenly wide awake, he sat straight up on the bed. "Isabelle?"

"Oh relax Magnus. I just don't want Alec walking in while we're talking." She walked back over and sat down again.

"What- What do we have to talk about?"

"Are you and Alec dating?" She asked bluntly.

"What? No, no, we're just friends." He lied. He and Alec had talked about this a lot, and Alec wasn't ready to come out yet.

"Hmm," She hummed "Yeah, okay. _Friends_" She did air quotes as she said the word friends.

"What's that supposed to mean? We are friends. As far as I know Alec's not even gay." Magnus looked at her.

She smiled at him, "You're a good boyfriend Magnus."

He stared at her, opening and closing his mouth a few times. "It's sweet that you're trying to cover for Alec, just.. Don't hurt him okay."

Magnus sighed, looking away and nodded. "I never could." Isabelle grinned, "I knew it!"

"Isabelle. Be quite." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Be good to him, yeah. And if you-" She was cut off by the sound of the door trying to be opened. They both looked over at the door, Magnus jumped up when Alec called his name. He moved to open the door but before he could Isabelle grabbed his wrist.

"If you hurt him, I can assure you, you will regret it." She glared at him, then smiled and bounced over, opening the door.

"Izzy? What are you doing?" Alec looked extremely confused.

"Nothing!" Then she walked past Alec, going to her own room.

Alec walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. "What did she want? Why was the door locked?"

"It's not important." Magnus smiled at him, taking his hand and dragging him over to the bed. Magnus sat down, pulling Alec down on top of him. Alec, in turn, blushed when he realized that he was now straddling Magnus' hips.

"What took so long?" Magnus asked, brushing the strands of hair that covered Alec's face behind his ears.

Alec shook his head, making the hair fall over his eyes again. "My mom needed help with dinner. I guess she miscalculated how long she would need me."

Magnus chuckled, "Ya think. I was alone for like, half an hour!" He grabbed a pillow, swinging it at Alec's head.

Alec gasped, pushing Magnus down on the bed. He grabbed the other pillow from his bed and hit Magnus with it. Magnus shrieked, "Alec! My hair!"

Alec busted up laughing at the look on Magnus' face. Magnus pouted, dropping his pillow. "Oh I'm sorry Magnus, but your face was hilarious."

Magnus of course continued to pout, jutting out his bottom lip. Alec smiled, leaning down and kissing him. The kiss didn't last long but it was enough to get Magnus to stop pouting. Alec then quickly got off Magnus, laying down next to him. The younger put his head on the elders' chest, Magnus' arm snaking around Alec. "Magnus?"

"Yes?"

Alec sighed, asking a question he had been wondering for weeks, "What- what are we… Exactly?"

"What do you mean Alec?"

"Well I-I mean like, are we.. Boyfriends or…" Alec blushed, thankful the in their position Magnus couldn't see it.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Alec responded, blushing harder, "Yeah.."

"Well then," Magnus smiled, "that's good. It just so happens that I want to be your boyfriend. It's been what, like three weeks now? I think it's about time that we make it official."

Alec sat up quickly, looking franticly at Magnus. "Official to us darling"

The boy, laughed uneasily, then laid back down.

* * *

The next day at school was boring, the only good part was that Magnus was coming home with Alec, again. Magnus and Alec made it to the car first, Alec got in the driver's seat, with Magnus in the passenger's seat. When Jace and Izzy arrived they got in the car and Jace started complaining.

"Why is he here again?"

"Jace!" Alec snapped. "Don't be rude."

"It's okay Alec, Blondie's just jealous that you spend more time with me than him." Magnus smirked, glancing back at Jace.

Jace rolled his eyes, looking out the window as they passed the houses in their neighborhood. Once they reached the Lightwood house Jace got out of the car, slamming the door, mumbling something about going to Clary's before walking off. The other three ignored him as they got out of the car. "Bye boys, don't have too much fun." Isabelle winked, going into the house.

"What does that mean?" Alec looked at Magnus. Magnus shrugged, pulling Alec into the house and up the stairs to Alec's room. They shut both doors behind them, moving to sit on Alec's bed. Magnus reached over, taking Alec's hand. Alec looked up smiling shyly. Magnus leaned over slowly, moving his other hand up to grasp Alec's neck. Alec bit his lip lightly, not moving. Magnus moved in more and eventually they were kissing. The kiss was soft and it made Alec sigh happily. He moved his free hand to Magnus' hip, parting his lips slightly, biting at Magnus' bottom lip. Magnus sighed, opening his lips.

"Hey Alec do you-"

* * *

**A/N: Well? Who do you guys think opened the door? 4 reviews as usual :) Oh. And do any of you want me to change this from T to M? It's fine either way so whatever you guys want, figured I'd ask. See you guys next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Holy Lilith! You guys are so amazing! Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Thalia: Well you're about to find out! Your review actually gave me this idea so thanks for that. **

**Loveislove88: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it. Please enjoy!**

**Becca: Umm… Thanks?**

* * *

Alec jumped back at hearing a small voice coming from his door. Now standing next to the bed he looked over at the door seeing his brother. "Max! I-I um, I can-"

"Alec? Why are you doing that?" Max asked him confused.

"Why is Alec doing what?" Jace asked as he walked up behind Max.

"Alec and Magnus were kissing." Max told Jace turning to look up at him.

"Alec and Magnus were what?!" Jace looked at the two, wide-eyed.

"L-Look Jace, I can explain."

"Oh yes please do." Jace turned his head slightly to look down at Max. He shot him a look, causing Max to look at the floor as he moved to leave the room.

"Alec." Jace glared daggers at Magnus before turning to his brother.

"Well I'm- I'm kinda.."

"Come on Alec, spit it out."

"Jace. Stop it, can't you see this is hard for him. You're just making it worse. Shut up and let him talk." Magnus said, quickly becoming annoyed with the blonde. Jace paid him no mind, still looking at Alec.

"I'm gay." Alec blurted out.

"I know that."

"Wait? W-What? How do you know?"

"I've known for years Alec, I was just waiting for you to tell me."

"Oh" Alec recalled the time during PE when Jace practically tried to drag it out of him.

"I wanted to know why you are kissing him. Like really? Out of all the guys."

Magnus looked at Alec, then shot Jace a hard glare. "Jace! Don't say that about him! There's- there's nothing wrong with Magnus." Alec bit his lip, glancing over at Magnus. "H-He's my.. Boyfriend."

Jace looked at Magnus, "I don't have to be nice to him now do I?"

Alec rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to respond when Magnus said, "You don't have to be nice to me Goldie Locks, as long as I don't have to be nice to you."

"Magnus," Alec shook his head. "Please at least try to be kind to each other."

Magnus and Jace looked at each other, both making a slightly disgusted face. The two mumbled a "Fine."

"I'm leaving Alec. Going over to Clary's." Jace said then turned and walked out of his room.

Alec got up and closed his bedroom door, leaning his back against it, his eyes shutting. Magnus walked over to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." He said without opening his eyes. "Great actually. He took it a lot better than I thought he would."

"How did you think he would take it?"

"I don't know. Scream? Be appalled at me and never talk to me again?" Alec bit his lip, opening his eyes slowly.

"Alec, he's your brother. He could never do that to you." Magnus stepped forward wrapping his arms around Alec's waist.

Alec didn't say anything in return, he just leaned into Magnus, resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder. Magnus kissed the top of his head, stepping back and pulling Alec over to the bed. They both sat down against the headboard, their shoulders touching.

"I wasn't really as worried over his reaction as I am over my parents. I mean, yeah I was terrified of what Jace was going to think, but I can't even begin to describe what my parents would do."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

"No, M-Magnus I can't. I-I, what if they-"

"Darling relax. You don't have to tell them until you're ready." Magnus pulled Alec into his, his arms going around the younger teen.

"Thanks Mags."

"Mags?"

"Um, y-yeah. Sorry, I-If you don't like it-"

"No, I love it." Magnus smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Alec's lips. Alec smiled shyly, closing his eyes again.

"Alec, go to sleep."

"Only if you sleep with me." Alec mumbled, becoming sleepy.

"Oh yeah?" Magnus chuckled raising an eyebrow.

Alec turned red, sitting up. "Oh god, no I didn't mean it like that!"

Magnus only smiled pulling Alec back down, shifting so they were under the covers, with their heads on the pillow. Magnus placed his arm around Alec's waist tugging him closer so they were almost touching. Alec fell asleep quickly, with Magnus not far behind.

* * *

**A/N: *Sighs* I'm sorry. This chapter kinda sucked. I'm not really sure where I am even going with this fic anymore. I need to rethink it. I'm totally open for any suggestions. And I promise I am in no way quitting! I have gotten so many reviews telling me to not stop writing this, so I won't! I just need to figure it out before I continue. I'll still update, maybe not as frequently as normal, and a few chapters will most likely just kinda be like fillers until I figure it out. Thanks guys, I'll see you next time! **

**P.S.: Oh I have another story up, it's called Eyes That Sparkle. I you haven't read it you should go check it out! **


End file.
